


Stay

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hero Worship, M/M, Stay, Stubborn Harry Potter, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘You will not force your company on me.’  
‘Malfoy I wasn’t going…’  
‘I am not one of those hero worshipers that want to grovel at your feet.’  
‘Good, maybe I could stay a while?’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
